Howl
by oftypewritersandribbons
Summary: Post 'The Decent': Tyler debates with himself over the merits of Jules' words, before confronting Caroline with hopes of finding out the truth.


"_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart" _

– Howl, Florence & the Machine

* * *

Tyler's chest heaved as he stared blindly at the hoop in front of him. He needed distraction; he needed to block it out. And so focusing on the rough, bubbled surface of the basketball in his hands he let it go, he bounced the ball. A few moments later he was rewarded with the sound of a heavy thwack before the ball came flying back into his hands. He kept bouncing, settling into the rhythm he let his thoughts go. All that mattered was the ball; nothing would stop it from coming back to him. It was regular, reliable. He needed regular and reliable right now. What he didn't need was Caroline. Beautiful, sweet and caring Caroline; dead Caroline if he wasn't careful. One bite – that's what it would take. He wouldn't even know he'd done it until it was too late. But Caroline had lied. She had lied to him; there were others out there, other vampires. Jules had said she could help him, that Caroline had lied and she was a killer. But who said he could trust Jules? Mason had never mentioned her. Mason... his uncle was dead and at the hands of Caroline according to Jules. No. She wouldn't. She couldn't have. The ball bounced once more but Tyler hit it away as it flew towards him.

* * *

He needed Caroline. Running towards the house he rushed in through the back door, all but ignoring his mother as she poured herself another glass of chardonnay. Grabbing the keys to the pickup truck on the sideboard he was away from the house and gunning the engine. She probably didn't want to see him, not after he'd kissed her. Oh God he wanted to kiss her. She wasn't like Aimee Bradley or like Vicki. She was Caroline. _Murderer. _Jules' voice hissed in his head, shaking it aside he focused on the blonde vampire, the one person that had been there for him. Helped him when it could have killed her, when she could have just walked away. Was it all out of guilt for killing Mason? She wouldn't. Swerving dramatically round the corner Tyler came to a halt in front of Caroline's house. The Sherriff's car was missing from the driveway so without further thought Tyler flung himself out of the truck and raced up the porch steps. His fist stopped short of hammering down the door and with great restraint he pressed the doorbell. The hall lights flicked on, hands grappled with the lock and there stood Caroline.

"Tyler," she began before he could say anything, "I don't think I can... when you kissed me it was..."

"Caroline, just let me in for a minute," he pleaded doing his best to keep the threatening quality to his voice at bay.

For a moment Tyler thought she was going to say no, to turn him away but instead she nodded her head. "Ok, come into the kitchen."

Her back turned and she was leading him towards the warm, well-lit kitchen. Without waiting for any further pleasantries Tyler began his questioning, "Who are you protecting?"

"Protecting?" Caroline looked uneasily towards Tyler, her hand grasping at the marble countertop.

"Right, protecting. There must be someone right, because why else wouldn't you tell me about the other vampires?"

"Other vampires?" Caroline laughed somewhat nervously, her grip tightening round the kitchen surface.

"Caroline, I can smell it when you're lying," Tyler bluffed.

"I..." Caroline turned her back to him, biting her lip. Damon had told her not to tell him, but Damon wasn't here, he'd never know.

"I need to know the truth Caroline, about vampires... about Mason..."

The blonde suddenly turned on Tyler; her eyes alight with a mixture of fear and shock. "Who told you about that?"

It was almost as good as a confession; Tyler stumbled backwards. "Jules was right? You did kill him... Caroline..." he couldn't look at her; he couldn't look her in the eye. They were the eyes of a killer - a murderer. Without another word he turned and headed back out to his parked truck. Caroline stared after him, wide-eyed and afraid. Pulling herself together she ran ahead, placing herself between Tyler and the front door.

"What do you think happened?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice level.

"Jules said you killed Mason..." Tyler spat out.

"I never..." Caroline muttered half to herself, "I mean there was that time when he..."

"When he what?"

Caroline banged her head against the door; biting her lips once more she debated with herself. She could tell him everything and then there was everything chance he'd go after the others. And with the full moon gone Damon would be liable to rip Tyler's head off.

"Mason may have..." Caroline paused, her eyes looking anywhere but at Tyler.

"He might have what Caroline?" Tyler's hand reached out and grabbed her shoulders, digging in.

"I don't know what happened to Mason," Caroline eventually rasped out.

Tyler snarled as he roughly pushed her aside and went once more for the door. Caroline's hand shot out, slamming into it before he could get a proper hold. Turning him to face her Caroline pushed him against the wood and net curtains.

"Tyler I honestly don't know what happened to Mason," Caroline's eyes were full of sincerity as she sought to make contact with his. Faltering slightly she looked to the side, breathing in deeply she steadied herself. "But what I can tell you is there are other vampires."

Removing her hands from Tyler's sides she stepped back, once more unsure of herself. Wringing her hands she shifted from one foot to the other, "I didn't tell you because they asked me not to and its not my secret to tell."

Tyler stared at her; there was nothing to suggest that she was lying. She was his beautiful, sweet, caring Caroline again.

"Tyler please say something..." her voice was barely a whisper as she tentatively reached out with her hand, her fingers brushing his.

Quite suddenly his hand grasped hers and pulled the startled vampire forward. "I believe you Caroline and I get it..." he broke off, leaning forward he rested his forehead against hers. "I just wish I knew what happened to Mason."

Caroline swallowed, she might not know for sure what had happened to the surfer but she had a good idea. Forcing the feelings of guilt away she wrapped her free arm around Tyler and held her to him. For now she could hold him and pretend.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, well I decided branch out in my Vampire Diaries fics. I still think I prefer writing about the wonderfully conflicted Damon but I do love Caroline and Tyler on the show. Hopefully, I did the two of them justice. I'm pretty sure Caroline doesn't know the specifics of Mason's disappearance ie Damon killing him but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
